The PowerPuffs heal the Marvels Above the Clouds
by T-Dawg V.C
Summary: The PPGmacs are jobless and the PowerPuffs comfort them!


For both Wickfield and RoboticRhaspody. Based on Michael Jackson's Heal the World

* * *

The City of Townsville, and what a beautiful day it is. It's futuristic now and it's home to those ever loving heroes The PowerPuffs. They are now in there young adult years now. Yes Chemical X does make them grow! If Professor Utonium didn't add it in, they would be stuck as little girls. You're Welcome.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were flying sky high when they see what looks like themselves if they were pre-teens.

"Hey" Bubbles said. "What wrong with them?"

"Let's go look!" Blossom said. They flew down to see these look-a-likes. It was the other PowerPuffs aka Marvels Above the Clouds. They have the same color skirts they once wore but they also wear leggings and colored mary-janes(one's pink, one's sky blue, one's lime green) and their hands look like mittens. They were in tears.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

PPGmac Blossom spoke up. "We're not as loved as we once were! Our project got cancelled!" The PPGmacs cried some more. The PowerPuffs feel sorry for them and decided to comfort them.

"Hey, it's okay!" Blossom said. "We've been there before. We lost our popularly when we we're still little girls. But did that stop us? No"

"Really?" PPGmac Blossom asked.

"Yeah, we've been on the same boat as you!" Buttercup said.

"Wow. So this isn't the first time this happened? It happened to you as well?" PPGmac Buttercup asked.

"Yep!" Bubbles answered. "It happens to anyone! That's reality!"

"Reality sure does suck!" PPGmac Bubbles said.

"Tell you what,….other selves" Blossom said "Why don't you come and live with us? You can bring your Professor along as well if you want? I'm sure our Professor will like to meet him"

"Really?" PPGmac Blossom asked. The MACs looked at each other for ten seconds then PPGmac Blossom answered with "Yes! We'll move in with you!"

The PowerPuffs and the Marvels Above the Clouds hugged and then the PPGmacs told their Professor about moving in with their older counterparts and he agreed. They flew for the PowerPuff's house.

* * *

 _"Heal the world. Make it a better place. For you and for me and the entire human race. There are people dying. If you care enough for the living. Make a better place for. You and for Me"_

The PowerPuffs and the PPGmacs arrived at their house when they see the Professor.

"Hello my angels" Professor said when he notices four other look-a-likes. "Well, looks like we got some…other selves"

"Professor" Bubbles said "These are us from another dimension. They need a place to live"

"Please?" PPGmac Bubbles pleaded.  
"Well….." Professor thought. "You know what, they can move in with us" The PPGmacs cheered as they flew to find rooms.

"Thank you so much for letting us live with you other me" PPGmac Professor said.

"You're very welcome other me" Professor said. They shook hands and then hugged. The PowerPuffs looked on in tearful smiles.

The two Blossoms are at the pink room, loving everything they do. Learning, Smart Games, studying and even smart science-fiction movies.

"You know who's my favorite superhero?" PPGmac Blossom asked.

"Hmm?" Blossom thought. "I'm going to say…Superman"

"That's right!" PPGmac Blossom said. They both laughed and played checkers.

The two Bubbles are sharing the blue bedroom since Bubbles still lives with the Professor, loving the stuff they do. Arts and crafts, stuff animals and even their own Octi!

"You're Octi looks cute!" Bubbles said.

"Thank you!" PPGmac Bubbles said. "So does yours!"

"Why, thank you!" Bubbles said. "I got an idea, why don't I paint a picture of both Octis! How's that sound?"

PPG mac Bubbles nodded and put the poses for both Octis for Bubbles to paint.

The two Buttercups are in a green bedroom, doing all the cool stuff they love to do. Action figures, goopy goo, sports stuff and monster movies!

"Cool, you play all different kinds of sports?" PPGmac Buttercup asked.

"Yep, I sure do!" Buttercup said with pride. "Wanna play road hockey outside?"

"You bet!" PPGmac Buttercup said. They grabbed hockey sticks and a ball and head outside.

The Professors are both talking about science and their inventions. "Wow, really?" Professor asked

"Really" PPGmac Professor said. "The Chemical X from my dimension was meant for super soldiers! Until I accidentally added to the perfect little girl formula!"

"I've been there too other me!" Professor said as they laughed.

* * *

 _"Heal the world. Make it a better place. For you and for me and the entire human race. There are people dying. If you care enough for the living. Make a better place for. You and for me"_

PPGmac Mojo Jojo and his PowerPunks knocked the door of Mojo's observatory and Mojo enter. They asked if they can come in and Mojo lets them.

"What happened to your….." PPGmac Mojo was about to asked.

"Please don't ask" Mojo said as the PowerPunks laughed.

PPGmac Ms. Keane asked Ms. Keane if she can come in her house and Ms. Keane nodded and lets her in.

PPGmacs Mayor and Ms. Bellum and wondered if Mayor Bellum and Mr. Mayor would let them in. And they didn't mind and let them in.

There was a knock on Fuzzy Lumpkins' door. "GET OFF MY….." But Fuzzy stops to see his PPGmac self. "Oh, you look just like me. You…wanna come in?"

"Don't mind if I do!" PPGmac Fuzzy said as he walked in Fuzzy's cabin.

GangGreen Gang showed the PPGmac GangGreen Gang their "Akira" like vehicles when PPGmac Grubber hoped on one and started driving like crazy. Both GangGreen Gangs laughed.

Both Hims admire their looks and Him loves how PPGmac Him has horns while PPGmac Him love how Him looks young. They both posed in the mirror.

Princess Morbucks lets her PPGmac self in the mansion but doesn't want her to know she took over her father's secret crime family. The PPGmac Princess wanted money and Princess gives it to her. _"_ _Boy, now I know how daddy feels"_ she thought but smiled anyway.

PPGmac RowdyRuff Boys moved in with Elmer Sglue since their grown up selves are just basement dwellers. The PPGmac RowdyRuffs didn't mind living with someone else instead of the garbage dump for once. Elmer Sglue will take good care of them even thou he does lick sticky notes but they calm him down.

* * *

 _"Heal the world. Make it a better place. For you and for me and the entire human race. There are people dying. If you care enough for the living. Make a better place for. You and for me"_

The PowerPuffs and the PPGmacs are going to be watching a movie with their Professors.

"So, which movie should we watch?" Professor asked.

Both Blossoms looked at fact other and PPGmac Blossom said. "How about "Superman" from 1978?"

"I'm with the other Blossom on that one!" Blossom said. The other PowerPuffs nodded.

"Okay, "Superman" drom 1978 it is!" Professor said as he put it on the blu-ray. They have a good time watching it.

"Now that's a real hero!" PPGmac Blossom said "My inspiration!" Blossom laughed

PPGmac Bubbles grabbed a picture of the Professor and the PowerPuffs when they were really young.

"Bubbles, was that you and your sisters?" PPGmac Bubbles asked.

"Yes, Bubbles" Bubbles answered "Yes it was" Both Bubbles smiled at each other then continued to watch the movie. We zoom out of the house and into the City of Townsville.

 _"Heal the world we live in. Save it for our children"_

* * *

 **Author's notes**

This is a tribute to both Wickfield's FuturePuffs and RoboticRhaspody's cancelled Marvels Above the Clouds. Not to mention this was made for both since they put a lot a effort into their fan-art. And I thought Michael Jackson's Heal the World would also be a good inspiration for this tribute. Wickfield, RoboticRhaspody, you're both awesome!


End file.
